Applications that work with hundreds of thousands if not millions of objects present unique challenges to users who must locate one specific object within the list. The task of finding the one specific object is often a tedious process. In fact, if the same object is constantly being used, but has to be found each and every time it is used, the process of finding the object actually becomes frustrating and burdensome to the user. As a result of having to find the object, a lot of time is wasted in applications as the user searches for the same group of highly used objects over and over again, day after day.
In one example, the user must select 10 item types from a table that has 2,468 items. For sake of discussion, the table will load six items at a time. The table has a “Next” button that advances to the next sequential set of items, and an entry field with a “Go” button that allows the user to jump to the row number manually entered by the user. In one example, the user moves through the steps to find “item type 1003”. To do this, the user types in the number of the row where the data is located, e.g., row 1000 and clicks on “Go” to load the data from that row. The user then selects the desired row and clicks the “Next” button to process the data. After processing, the table will automatically return to the same panel from which the user originated. This process is repeated until the user finds each desired item. However, in this example, the sequence of processing events by the user is quite tedious. But, if the user has to do this very same task every day, the steps become very burdensome.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.